The present invention is directed to surgical implants for the treatment of male or female incontinence, and in particular, implantable slings that are operative to provide sling-type support at or distal to the bulbar urethral region (male) or mid-urethral region (female) of a patient and operatively anchored into position via fixation about the patient's descending rami.
Of the estimated 19 million North American adults who have urinary incontinence, 20% are estimated to be men. Such condition can range in severity from partial to complete loss of bladder control and patients afflicted with urinary incontinence can experience varying degrees of urine loss. In addition, it is known that urinary incontinence may change over time and that men and women with light incontinence, for example, may experience minimal leakage during the occurrence of a provocative event, such as laughing or coughing, whereas men and women with heavy incontinence may experience continuous urine leakage.
Generally, urinary incontinence is not considered a disease, but rather a symptom or side effect of another medical condition. Some conditions known to cause male urinary incontinence include prostate surgery, and in particular total prostatectomy, head and spinal cord injury, infection, certain toxins, such as too much alcohol consumption, certain medications, such as sedating medications, and certain diseases, such as cancer, Parkinson's disease and multiple sclerosis. Indeed, male incontinence can be caused simply by virtue of the aging process or emotional distress. Female incontinence may be caused by weakened and (or) stretched pelvic muscles, which is associated with child-birth, pregnancy, trauma, prior surgical procedures, and estrogen loss.
Each case of incontinence, however, is unique and no two people are affected by incontinence in the same way. There are, however, well-recognized types of incontinence and various ways to treat the same. Stress incontinence, which is a common type of incontinence, may be characterized as urine leakage during a provocative event such as sneezing, laughing, lifting heavy objects, or when the patient engages in any type of exercise that puts pressure on the bladder. Urge incontinence occurs when the patient wants to urinate but is incapable of exercising restraint until reaching a restroom. Additional types of incontinence include. overflow incontinence, which occurs when the quantity of urine exceeds the capacity of the patient's bladder, and functional incontinence, which occurs when the patient has knowledge of the need to urinate but simply cannot access a restroom quickly enough due to a physical obstruction or debilitation.
To treat urinary incontinence, several options are available. Among the more effective types of recognized treatment include behavioral techniques, such as biofeedback, bladder training, and pelvic muscle exercises, and modifications of the patient's diet and fluid intake. With respect to the latter, it is known that eliminating or cutting back on certain types of substances, such as caffeine and alcohol, can help alleviate incontinence. There are additionally medications available, such as dicyclomine (Bentyl), flavoxate (Urispas), hyoscyamine sulfate (Anaspaz), imipramine (Tofranil), oxybutynin (Ditropan), tolterodine (Detrol), and propantheline (Pro-Banthine), phenylpropanolamine (Dexatrim), and pseudoephedrine (Sudafed) that are helpful in controlling urinary incontinence.
Surgery may additionally be an option to treat male and female urinary incontinence. Along these lines, surgical implants for males, such as the In-Vance device, produced by American Medical Systems, Inc., of Minneapolis, Minn., is a commercially available surgical implant that may be operative to provide structural support to the urethra for the treatment of stress incontinence. In this regard, the implant is operative to provide structural support to the urethra such that during a provocative event, the device will provide structural support to the urethra thus causing the urine to be retained within the bladder and not leak through the urethra. Likewise, surgical implants for females, such as the In-Fast Ultra device, produced by American Medical Systems, Inc., of Minneapolis, Minn. is a commercially available surgical implant that may be operative to provide structural support to the urethra for the treatment of stress incontinence.
Utilizing sling implants to treat incontinence, however, has been known to have numerous drawbacks. Securing suburethral sling implants into position typically requires the use of bone screws, which are well-known in the art to be difficult and time consuming to deploy, and can result in significant patient discomfort, especially within the first couple of weeks following the surgical implantation.
In addition, implanting suburethral slings are often times difficult to secure into position with the optimal degree of tension. Indeed, the implantation of suburethral slings for the treatment of incontinence is well-recognized as complex, time consuming and can produce suboptimal clinical outcomes. Moreover, it is well recognized among surgeons that perform such implant procedures that sutures attached to bone anchors and/or sutures attached to bone screws utilized to secure the sling into position frequently break and that often times additional bone anchors or screws must be secured into position. In fact, each suture attached to bone anchors and or bone screws must typically be retensioned two to three times before optimal sling positioning and structural support to the urethra is achieved.
Accordingly, there is a substantial need in the art for a suburethral sling implant for the treatment of incontinence that is substantially easier to surgically secure into position and that can further provide an optimal degree of urethral support to thus effectively treat urinary incontinence. There is additionally a need in the art for an implant that is of simple construction, easy to surgically manipulate, and can be manufactured at relative low cost utilizing known implant materials, whether it be synthetic materials, natural tissues, or combinations thereof. There is yet a further need in the art for such an implant that can be secured into position such that the implant defines a suburethral sling portion operatively positioned at or distal to the bulbar urethra of the patient (male) or mid-urethral region (female) that remains anchored into position via the use of an anchoring portion that extends through the obturator foramen and remain secured at or near the descending rami of the patient's pelvis without the use of bone anchors. With respect to the latter, it would be exceptionally advantageous for such a surgical implant that could be anchored to the pubis through the obturator foramen preferably via the descending rami thereof.